Savior
by sesshyslover-gurl
Summary: Inuyasha wants Kagome:Kagome wants Sesshomaru:But what does Sesshomaru want?SessKag HEYYY, i deleted my old 2nd chap and wrote a new one. Plus i added a 3rd. YAY!
1. Chapter 2

Srry about all the complications. Please keep reviewing.

Crying, Kagome was thinking of something she could do when she remembered something. Inuyasha's ears were very sensitive. SO she yelled.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BAKA!", Kagome yelled into his ear.

She then pushed Inuyasha ,who'd decided to cover his ears for a few minutes, off of her. Those few minutes is what helped her make it to a clearing were a spring was. She took a chance thinking,"wat the hell", an jumped in. Swimming to the other side, she got out and ran as fast as she could.

As she ran she she pushed branches and leaves out of her face, jumped over tree roots and ran smack dab into somthing soft and warm. She was staeded by two hands helping her form falling. Looking up, she looked straight into the eyes of Sesshomaru.

Stepping back, shaking of his hands she tried to run past him but he decided that it was better to question her.

"Why are you running? Matter of fact why are you bleeding? Why are you not with my brother? Why are on my lands?" Sesshomaru said popping one question right after another leaving no room for answers.

"Huh. Slow down with the questions. I'm running from yur brother, he tried to rape me but i got away, sniffle and i wasn't particular as to were i was going as long as i was going away from your brother." Kagome replied, still trying to get loose from his grip. Finally succeeding, she ran to hide behind Sesshomaru.

Just then Inuyasha comes running into the opening, growling when he sees her behind his brother.

"Just had the Bitch over and we'll leave your lands Sesshomaru. Nothin to it." Inuyasha says to Sesshomaru.(Sesshy in future)

"I don't think so. She doesn't seem to want to go with you. She's hiding behind me from you, what hint don't you get." replied Sesshy glaring at Inuyasha.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, i don't care weather or not she wants to come with me or not. Her parents expect me to bring her home." Inuyasha diliberatly lied to Sesshy, trying to convince him that it was the right thing to do. He was going to get that bitch eaither way. Sooner or later.

" Then i'll do them a favor and do it my self." Sesshy told him.

"My parents are dead, Sesshomaru. They died last winter killed by rabid wolves." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru so that only he could hear.

Keeping that information from Inuyasha, Sesshy decided to play it to his own intrest.

" Goodday to you brother, now get your ars off of my land before you more than your ears hurting." Sesshy told Inuyasha. Turning around, he grabbed Kagomes wrist and took her to a river edge, picked he rup and took her to his castle.

time to find out exactly wat happened thought Sesshy, taking Kagome to a guest room and placing her in a chair.

"So would you like to tell me why i should keep helping you, a human? Oh, and tell me what is or was going on with my brother and you before i arrived." Sesshy said.

Explaining everthing to him, Kagome told him what had happened with Inuyasha, how her parents had died and that she was staying by herself with her villages priestess Keade. How she used to hang out with Inuyasha as a kid when no other child would. Everything. She cried duing the telling of most of it. Finally she fell asleep. Picking her up her took her to the bed, turned down the covers, and covered her up. Sesshy left the room to go to bed himself.

A few or more miles in away, in a cave in the mountains/hills near the NE cove, sat Inuyasha simmering in his own anger, lust and hatred. I'm gonna get her. Im gonna get that damn brother of mine too.

If it seems to you that i don like inuyasha, you're wrong. i like him, i just like seeing or thinking of Kagome and Sesshy together more.

Please rewiew.


	2. Chapter 3

Waking up in a nice soft, silkie bed, Kagome was a little disoriented. (_Srry if i spelled that wrong)_ Where am i? she thought. Then after a few minutes everything came rushing back. Inuyasha, the clearing Sesshy, etc. Well.. then how did i get in this bed? The last thing she remembered was talking Sesshy then...nothing.

Sitting up in bed, Kagome sat up and swung her feet over the edge. She yelped when her feet touch the ground, which was freezing cold. Looking for a door that might lead to the bathroom, Kagome put on a pair of slippers that she'd found in an armoire, she went through 1 of the 3 doors, including the one she came through yasterday, and found the bathroom. After taking a bath, going out to the armoire and taking out a clean kimono to put on , she brushed her hair and left it down,

Leaving through the entrance she came in through yeasterday, she looked around and went down the left hallway. After going down a set of stairs, Kagome went to the room she'd seen Jaken go into after they gotten back from the forest. It turned out to be a study occupied by Sesshy.

"Oh. Sorry, i was looking for the kitchen." she said when he looked up at her with an annoyed look.

"Hold on a few minutes and i'll show you myself. Unless you want to go now?" he asked her with a quizzical look.

"Oh, no. I can wait." she replied, sitting down on the nearest, comfortable chair.

"Good." Sesshy said getting back to work.

It wasn't before too long that he stood up and told her to follow him. Going out the door she'd come through, they went to the left, down the hall, then down a right corridor. When they came upon a pair of double doors to her left, they went through them and sat at a table. A few secondsd later two servants came through a door from the side of the room.

"The usual for me Kiera. What would you like Kagome?" said Sesshy.

"Um... anything will do. Just nothing with lemons." she answered. After the servant left she looked at Ssshy. At Sesshy's inquiring look she said, "I don't like them nor anything made with them."

"Ok then. Anything else you don't like that i should warn the servants of.?" ha asked.

"Yes, rude bakas who don't know how to be nice more than once in a while." she replied with a smarting look, due to his tone of voice when he asked his question.

Sesshy was taken aback by her response. Nobody normally dared to stand up to him. Why would this... girl be one of the first? Only a few have survived, due to situations. None were, had been, human. Why? Sesshy wondered. I'll have to think on it later, he said to himself when some servants came out of the side door bearing covered trays.


	3. Chapter 4

Hey all. Finally, a 4th chapter. Yay! One problem, I'm getting stuck on ideas as to what should happen so if ya'll get any ideas write 'em in a rewiew to me if you wouldn't mind.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

This place is soo beautiful, thought Kagome as she walked through a garden near the back of the house, Even if it's the servants garden. Kgome walked around picking some flowers. Her favorite ones were white tulips. She was hopiong to be able to talk Sesshy to allow her to fill her room with them and used a few to make her favorite soap with.

It had been a few hours sice the her lunch with him earlier today. The food had been delicious, yet there had been an irritating feeling...or...something that she couldn't get over. Nobody had made her feel this way since when she'd first met Inuyasha. Why did Sesshy of all people...well...living thing...what ever...make me feel this way? she thought as she layed down on a padded bench an fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Kiera came out and woke her. "Huh..." Kagome said sitting up. Squinting and looking around she finaly noticed Kiera. "Oh...hello." Kagome stood up and brushed her kimono so as to kind of brush the wrinkles away. "Did you want some thing?" Kagome asked her when she'd finished.

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru requires your presance in the study. If you would follow me I will lead you there." Kiera answered then started to walk away without waiting for a response. Oh that arrogant sonofa... thought Kagome following the servant into an empty room. "Lord Sesshomaru will be with you in a few minutes." Kiera said and walked out. Kagome decided to sit an wait for him.

Waiting for Sesshy, Kagome started thinking. He's so like Inuyasha. Arrogant, stupid...handsome, hot...wait...what the hell am i thinking Getting up she walked over to a shelf full of scrolls. Hmmm..I wonder she thought pulling out a new, fresh looking scroll.

"What do you think you are doing.?" Sesshy asked, standing directly behinde her. "Didn't your parents teach you NOT to mess with a demon lords stuff. In the future I reccomend you not 'peak' through my things again. Now go sit down." Taking the scroll from her he put it back then looked pointeedly at the chair she had been recently occupying.

"Now. You will tutor a human child that I have presently living in my castle. No ifs, ands, or buts. If you are to stay here you are to make yourslef usefull. Or would you rather be doing laundry, dishes or cooking?" After the blank look on Kagomes face didn't move he went on. "At noon you will be cleaned up, as well as Rin, the child, and be in the dining room waiting. the same at 8:00pm and 10:00am. Now that we have that settled you may go." He then turned around, grabbed a scroll off the shelf, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He then set to getting to work, letting Kagome see herself out.

"Ohh no you don't." Kagome said, past the point of caring about his reaction, she grabbbed the ink bottle and threw it at the wall behind his head. "Don't you dare treat me like a human servant. I may not be rich or part of a royal bloodlined family but i m still a living being. You're just like your stupid half-brother. Arrogant, stupid, spoild, and..." Kagome never finished her sentance because Sesshy picked her up by the waist and threw her over the shoulder. Hey ran down into the dungeons and threw her onto a bed of old straw.

"NEVER, EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT HALF-BREED! NEVER!" Sesshy roared. He took a few minutes to calm down a little then finished. "Now you will stay here tonight and maybe a few more. You'll learn NEVER to do that again. Or forfeit your life." He slamed the cell door shut and locked it. " I will bring you food soon. Don't bother looking for a way out. This is the only cell like this so there none." With that he left her in the gloomy, frezzing dungeon.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hey. I know sesshomaru is OCC but you'll get over it. Its my first story so bere with me here. LOL. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OTHER THAN """"kiera. """" AND FEEL FREE TO USE HER. Like I keep saying...REVIEW. Or I just may not continue this story. hmph 

Hey ya'll. I NEED IDEAS ON WHAT CAN HAPPEN NEXT! I'm sorry to tell you all this but... SESSHOMARU IS MMMMYYYY DEMON-LORD FUTURE HUSBAND! SHUT UP! I don't care what you say. I DONOT OWN HIM, but I will marry him if given a millisecond of a chance. HAH! IN YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHAHA!

Okay, im seious now. I realy need help on ideas here. If I don't get them I don't think I can continue this for a while **_until_** I get an idea. Okay. I know this is short but I gotta go.

I THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! Please keep reviewing. Thank you all!


End file.
